Downton VDM
by Merenwen Felagund
Summary: Le titre parle de lui-même. Considérez qu'il peut y avoir des spoils sur l'intégralité de la série. Enjoy your lecture and the VDM!
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT: merci d'éviter les spoils de la série dans les reviews, je viens à peine de commencer la saison 4. Merci!**

William

Aujourd'hui, le femme dont je suis amoureux depuis des années devient enfin mon épouse au cours d'une cérémonie très intimiste. Evidemment, il a fallu que je meurs dans la demi-heure suivante. VDM

Mary Crawley

Aujourd'hui, mon époux est fou de joie de la naissance de notre premier enfant. Tellement fou de joie qu'il a roulé à toute allure sur une route de campagne, a percuté un camion et en est mort. VDM

Robert Grantham

Aujourd'hui, je suis ravi que ma fille aînée se remette doucement du décès de son époux. J'aurais seulement aimé qu'elle trouve une autre activité que la gestion du domaine. VDM

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre! J'en ait des tas d'autres en réserve, donc j'espère que ça vous plaît, et que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à les lires que moi à les écrires! Rewiew? * puppy eyes *

Bisous à vous!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota Bene: risque de spoil sur toute la série à partir de ce chapitre. Bisous.**

Thomas

Aujourd'hui, j'ai réalisé que j'étais vraiment au fond du gouffre lorsque Bates, mon rival depuis le premier jour, a proposer de m'aider contre les manigances de O'Brien. VDM.

Thomas

Aujourd'hui, je me suis pris une terrible raclée pour protéger l'homme que j'aime. Alors que pendant ma convalescence il vient m'avouer qu'il m'a trouver brave, je pense enfin m'illustrer comme un héros à ses yeux. Mais c'est quand il me demande si je le suivais que je me rend compte que je vais surtout passer pour un stalker. VDM.

 **Seulement deux aujourd'hui, mais j'ai perdu mes fiches!**

 **Merci à AdrienneBarrow pour sa gentille review (qui pour une raison inconnue ne s'affiche pas...), je te fais des bisous et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :)**

 **Quand aux autres lecteurs (si ils sont là! Les reviews servent aussi à montrer qu'on écrit pas dans le vide!), les reviews sont les bienvenues. Bisous.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Encore une fois merci à AdrienneBarrow pour sa review. Sache que ça m'aide à ne pas abandonner cette histoire :) j'espère te faire rire encore!**

* * *

Bates

Aujourd'hui, ma première femme à eu l'amabilité de mourir, réglant ainsi l'épineuse question du divorce. Seul problème: on me condamne à mort pour son meurtre. Je savais bien que tant de gentillesse ne lui ressemblait pas. VDM

Violet Grantham

Aujourd'hui, j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je me mette à la page lorsque, quand j'ai demandé ce qu'était un week-end, tous y compris le cameraman m'ont regardés de travers. VDM

Thomas

Aujourd'hui, pour le protéger, je prends des coups à la place de l'homme que j'aime. Oui, celui là même qui m'a rejeter, humilier et a menacé de me vendre à la police en plus de me faire perdre mon job. VDM

Thomas

Aujourd'hui dans les tranchées, après m'être fait délibérément blessé pour être réformé, je baragouine un remerciement à Dieu pour ma délivrance. J'aurais juré entendre un "bitte schön" venant de la tranchée d'en face. VDM

Robert Grantham

Aujourd'hui, j'apprends dans le journal le tragique naufrage du Titanic. Dois-je préciser que mes DEUX héritiers font partis des victimes? VDM

Daisy

Aujourd'hui, ravie de recevoir une carte de Saint Valentin qui semble être de la part de l'homme qui me plaît, j'apprends qu'elle vient en fait de ma supérieure: elle craignait que je me sente mal en ne recevant rien. La solitude a un visage. VDM

 **Et oui, le double aujourd'hui, mais j'ai un stock à liquider! La suite bientôt**


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew

Aujourd'hui, j'ai survécu à la guerre et échapper à la terrible épidémie qui a emporter ma première fiancée. Je pensais avoir une vie longue et heureuse auprès de ma femme et de mon fils. Sauf que je me suis pris ma voiture sur la tronche entre deux. VDM

Jimmy

Aujourd'hui, j'ai réalisé le fantasme de toutes les fans de contes de fées: j'ai été tiré de mon sommeil par le baiser d'un bel inconnu. Seul problème: je suis un homme et l'inconnu en question est mon collègue. VDM

Jimmy

Aujourd'hui, je me suis foulé le poignet et ne peux plus rien porter. Comment me suis-je blessé? En trébuchant, lorsque j'ai voulu rattraper le pot de confiture que je venais de jeter en l'air. VDM


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen

Aujourd'hui, j'éclate en sanglots devant Anna et Bates en comprenant que je ne deviendrais jamais secrétaire. Bates tente de me consoler en me disant qu'il sait que les choses peuvent changer. YOU KNOW NOTHING JOHN BATES!*

Thomas

Aujourd'hui, j'ai réussi à obtenir de l'homme dont je suis amoureux (sans réciprocité) que l'on soit au moins amis. Et je viens de créer la Friendzone par la même occasion. VDM

Thomas

Aujourd'hui, je veux me montrer sympathique avec Andy et l'aide à apprendre à lire sans que les autres ne le sache. Tout le staff, Carson le premier, pense qu'il me retrouve dans ma chambre parce que je l'entraîne dans une relation immorale et inavouable. Ce n'est même plus de la paranoïa à ce stade. VDM

* * *

*allez, elle est facile cette référence!

Oui, je martyrise encore Thomas, mais c'est mon petit chéri :3 Qui aime bien châtie bien!


	6. Chapter 6

**Me revoilà après une trèèèèèèès longue absence, classe prépa oblige! Un petit chapitre de VDM en attendant la suite de _10 façons d'embêter les personnages de Downton_.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Mrs Pattemore

Aujourd'hui et depuis toujours, je suis cuisinière. Un homme bedonnant tente de me séduire en me parlant de son amour inconditionnel pour les omelettes, les beefsteaks, la nourriture en général. Je ne sais toujours pas si je dois rire ou pleurer. VDM

Anna

Aujourd'hui, prise d'une terrible migraine, je m'isole de la fête pour prendre une aspirine. Je n'ai plus mal en la tête, par contre je viens de me faire violer. VDM

Carson

Aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus travailler à cause de ma maladie de Parkinson. Heureusement, Lord Grantham a trouver une solution. C'est vrai, qui de mieux pour prendre mon poste que le valet que je me suis échiné à faire quitter Downton et que j'ai littéralement harceler pour qu'il trouve un autre job? VDM

* * *

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, je suis pas très satisfaite des deux premiers. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, et à bientôt pour la suite! :)


End file.
